Ohladdin (TV Series) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of Aladdin Cast *Aladdin - Oh (Home) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip * ltsaberon01.wav * ltsaberswing06.wav * ltsaberhit15.wav * ltsaberswing07.wav * ltsaberhit02.wav * ltsaberhit01.wav * ltsaberswing08.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberhit03.wav * ltsaberhit07.wav * ltsaberhit12.wav * ltsaberhit05.wav * ltsaberswing03.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberswing01.wav * ltsaberbodyhit01.wav * ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip * trprsht1.wav * trprsht2.wav * pistol-1.wav * repeat.wav * bcfire01.wav * bcfire02.wav * trprout.wav troopervoices.zip * i00s101z.wav * i00s102z.wav * i00s103z.wav * i00s105z.wav * i00s106z.wav * i00s107z.wav * i00s108z.wav * i00s110z.wav * i00s111z.wav * i00s112z.wav * i00s113z.wav * i00s114z.wav * i00s115z.wav * i00s116z.wav * i00s117z.wav * i00s118z.wav * i00s119z.wav * i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip * i00s121z.wav * i00s122z.wav * i00s123z.wav * i00s124z.wav * i00s125z.wav * i00s127z.wav * i00s128z.wav * i00s129z.wav * i00s130z.wav * i00s131z.wav * i00s132z.wav * i00s202z.wav * i00s203z.awv * i00s204z.wav * i00s205z.wav * i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip * forcethrow01.wav * forcepull01.wav * forceprotect01.wav * forcepersuas02.wav * forcelightnin01.wav * forcelitning02.wav * forcejump01.wav * forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip * sabrarmb1.wav * FastSabr.wav * Hit01.wav * sabhit2.wav * sabhit1.wav * sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip * Hit02.wav * Hit03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip * SaberOn.wav * Hum 4.wav * Spin 3.wav * lasrhit1.wav * lasrhit2.wav * sthswng1 * sthswng3 * Spin 4.wav * sthswng2.wav * Spin clash.wav * Hum 5.wav * 2 clash 3.wav * 2 clash CK.wav * SlowSabr.wav * LSwall01.wav * Swing02.wav * Swing01.wav * Saberblk.wav * Hum 2.wav * 3 clash 2.wav * double bladed twirl.wav * lasrhit3.wav * lasrhit4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ * LsHitSm1.wav Trivia *Oh still has his two lightsabers, one being light blue and the other being light, that will still have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Rocko will have his two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects while Pete and his gang will have their red lightsabers, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Disgust still has her two lightsabers, two being light blue, that will still have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonambi Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia